Why
by Edelin
Summary: Years have past and Lyra feels sad because she hasn't seen Will for so long but Will seems t have forget her. Things get out of hand when a window opens and Lyra goes to his world. Read and review please! Hope you will enjoy reading
1. Chapter 1

**I've corrected my mistakes!! Well I haven't actually corrected them my beta did and I want to thank her. **

**Thanks for opening my story. I hope you will enjoy reading as I enjoyed writting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

''Ι love him,'' she whispered as the window closed and she saw Will for the last time. The years passed and the pain wasn't as painful as it was in the beginning. She didn't cry every night, but still, she couldn't love as she did then, and it was this love broke her heart. The only people that helped her were Roger and Ericka.

Roger was the only she loved so much with that special way; he was her best friend and inside her dreams, he lived and comforted her, never let her down. She hated her father even more every day - because of him, Roger wouldn't be loved, have children, what a good father he would be. She hated that man, and if she had seen him while he was alive, she would try to take revenge. Now, after six years since he died, she was thinking of him and didn't think of Will.

Ericka was another student and with the years they became very close friends. She knew about Will and she made her laugh and never cried in front of her. Her presence was enough for her to be happy. Her brother was also a good friend and for the last year, her boyfriend. She felt guilty for not loving him as she loved Will. Ericka had warned her brother about Will and the way Lyra was feeling about him.

''You know, I always wanted a girl as a friend, not that Roger wasn't a good friend - but it is different: girls understand girls and the way girls think,'' Lyra said one afternoon when she and Ericka were sitting on the floor of her house.

''That's true… I have two brothers and if I have a problem they usually don't think it's a problem - If you understand what I mean?''

''I think I do, but your eldest brother, Mark, is different. He is my boyfriend I know him and he is so….. So….. Sensitive and grown up. Maybe he is not like that with you, and Jake is very little. He is eight years old he is not able to understand.''

''True. So how things are going with my brother? Is he still mad at you for forgetting to say goodnight to him?'' Ericka said with a laugh.

''No, things are ok, but I really feel so guilty for giving a part of myself to him and not all of me. He deserves something more,'' she said, and for a moment her face bore an expression of great sadness.

Pan who, was sleeping on her knees, woke up when he felt her sudden pang of emotion. Lyra took a big breath and looked at herself in the mirror next to her.

_How awful have I been? I have to tell her it's no use, _she thought, looking at her gaunt and ill-looking face.

''Ericka, I have to tell you something,'' she said decisively, still looking at her face in the mirror.

''What? Is something wrong?'' she asked, now serious.

''I want to stop having a relationship with Mark,'' she said, and tried to prepare herself for Ericka's reaction.

Ericka didn't scream, but just looked at the floor, saying nothing, and because her hair hid her face Lyra couldn't see her expression.

After some time, that felt likes ages to Lyra, she just asked her coldly ''That's because of him?'' Lyra wavered under her strange look.

''Yes and no… I mean…. Oh, I don't know what I mean! I just feel confused and I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt him.''

''Well, ''sorry'' is not enough!'' Ericka said, and took her stuff and ran out off the house, leaving Lyra shocked and confused in her absence.

Now Lyra had only Roger and it was so nice having him. She understood now how much she loved him, for he was so gentle he was always there and only for her, supporting at all times.

'' You did the right thing,'' he told her inside a dream '' You had to do it. She will understand, she just needs time."

Roger wasn't right. A week had past and Ericka still avoided her.

''I don't know why she is doing that,'' Roger said one night.

Lyra nodded, not knowing what to say. He remained silent for some minutes and then asked her: ''You have to write a poem right? For school?''

''Yeah…'' said Lyra with an incredulous look. It seemed irrelevant, considering that Ericka was refusing to speak to her,

''Then you can write a poem that will make her understand. Telling her how you feel. What do you think?''

''That's a good idea! Thanks… I don't know what I would do without you.'' Lyra said, with hope shining in her eyes. Perhaps this was the solution?

Lyra had three days to prepare her project. She wanted to make Ericka understand. She needed her, although she didn't. Lyra knew she wasn't important or at least as important as Ericka was to her. Things were just so complicated.

''I shouldn't accept to be Mark's girlfriend,'' she said to herself.

But the truth was, she didn't regret for accepting. She had to keep her promise, to live like all the others. She promised that to Will. Why was Will in everything?

She started working her project. It was much more difficult than she thought it would be. She had only one day to finish it and things weren't good. She couldn't express herself. She had changed and not with a good way. Things weren't good. After a whole day's hard work the project was ready but still Lyra couldn't sleep, and she read it all night to be certain it was perfect


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except from Katia and the guys that appear **

Will was looking the sunset silent. He was thinking of Lyra. He missed her so much, her smile, the way she laughed. Although he had a lot girlfriends none of them were so unique as Lyra. He had to be ready for the ball tonight. He was going alone. He could ask a lot of girls but he didn't want.

After half an hour he was in the ball drinking his wine. While he was looking at the entrance he saw a girl that he knew so well.

''Lyra?'' he said with disbelief and walked towards her. Unexpectedly she walked towards him too. When they reached each other she smiled at him and said with a low voice. ''Hi Will'' and looked him at his eyes.

Her eyes were like Lyra's. She was like Lyra exactly. The same beauty the same eyes. Without knowing why he asked her to dance. She was so warm.

They danced four dances and he still hadn't asked her name. At the end of the fifth dance she whispered to his ear ''There is a lot of people here. Don't you think it's better outside?'' and smiled with a naughty look

''Sure'' I answered and we went outside looking at her I felt again the same happiness I was feeling with Lyra.

''What's your name?'' I asked her after a minute she didn't answer immediately. She turned slowly to me and said ''Helen Ekaterina Ermen'' she said

''but you can call me Katia''

''You have a very special name, which is very nice also'' after a while he added '' You are a very good dancer''

''You too'' and they kept talking and looking at each other

Will learned that Katia was new at the neighborhood and that they were in the same class although she was six months younger than him. He admitted to himself that he actually liked her. Next day he wrote a test at math, which is his worst lesson, and Katia offered her help. He was waiting for her, she would be here in a while.

This meeting happened a year after he and Lyra saw each other. The years past and Katia became his girlfriend and year by year he forgot Lyra. Katia replaced. He didn't cry anymore, he didn't wanted to see her anymore, he didn't think of her anymore. One day while they were looking at the sunset Katia asked him

''How many have you loved before me? (I took that from the movie ''Tristan&Isolde'') He didn't answer immediately

''One'' He said and after so many years the memory of Lyra came to his mind again.

''Who is she? Where is she? Tell me!'' Katia demanded

Will took a big breath and told her the story from the beginning and started crying silent. He didn't know why he cried. Meanwhile Katia was listening patiently.

When he finished he admitted that since he met her he stopped thinking of Lyra and his heart moved on because of their relationship. ''Having you a girlfriend was and is very important to me'' he said ''I will never see her again. She is just a memory that I nearly forgot''

''That's a bit impossible but I believe you.'' She said and went closer to him and gave him a smooth kiss on his dry from the tears leaps '' I love you Will'' she said after the kiss ''I really do and we **can** be together'' and gave him an other kiss

The next morning everything was normal. Katia was always with Will and they did their usual activities following the way their life should be. Lyra was again forgotten, again betrayed by the only person she loved.

One day Will was returning from school alone, Katia was ill, and saw some guys from school playing football. He didn't play sports although he was good. He stopped and watched them. The guys , who were five; all were thin and tall two had brown hair, one had black and the two others blonde. They were all well built and all had the same colour eyes; blue. The with the black hair looked at him and smiled

''Would you like to join us Will?'' he asked politely. His mane was Din. The guys who had brown hair were Jason and Nicolas. And the blond ones were Jonathan and Michael.

''It would be my pleasure but only for an hour because I have to visit Katia, she is ill you know'' he said and left his bag on the bench

They played for an hour and Will had to go . ''I had a great time guys, hope I will be able to play again one day'' he said while he was taking his bag

''Then pass from my house at Friday, we will eat there and then play. What do you think?'' Din said

''Sure. See you. Bye'' he said and left

**I remind that I write this story for me and I don't care about anything but if you read please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here I am! this my third chapter. The poem might not be very good. I will try to fix it. **

I own nothing except from the new characters. All the other belong to F.Poulman 

Lyra was so anxious that couldn't sleep. Tomorrow she will show her work. She wasn't sure if the poem was good but she had given her best and hoped that it was enough. She dressed and brushed her hair. Then she sat and started looking at the clock. One hour, two hours, and three hours: it was 4:00 pm and she had to wait till 7:30 to go to school.

Finally the hour came and Lyra went to her school. She sat on her desk and waited the other kids to enter. When everybody was inside the teacher asked from lyra first to read her poem. Lyra stand up in front of her classmates, looked at Ericka who was looking at the floor and started reading

I have met people a lot

People wise and strong

I met a guy

He was tall and shy

He fell for me and me for him

My heart broke in this love

I met you in sadness

You came and I found happiness again

I made a mistake once

And you turned away

I am in a cage again

Will this time someone save me?

Will you, my best friend come back?

Even if you never will

My last word will be your name

My last wish is your forgiveness

Lyra sat on her desk and looked at Ericka who seemed ready to cry. The professor called other children to read their poems. This project wasn't necessary so there were few poems to be read. When the class was over Ericka tried to speak with Lyra but she wasn't sure what to say.

Finally she went near her and told her with a smile. ''Lyra? I really liked your poem and I thought that you could help me write one for next week's project what do you think? I can come to your house'' Ericka suggested hoping for a yes

''Of course I can. When do you want to come at my house? I think it's better at my home cause you know'' Lyra said

''Yeah you are right'' she said while the bell was ringing and the children walked in their classes

''We better go inside before miss Smith comes'' Lyra said and gave her an other smile

''Rojer you are the best. Thank you.'' she thought

The next lessons where boring. Ericka would come to her house tomorrow afternoon at 18:00. When the day was over Lyra started walking at her house but someone called her to wait. It was Ericka. They lived in the same neighborhood and before they walked together. When Ericka came they continued on their way to their homes. They chatted about lessons and everything that they used to chat about. When they reached their homes Lyra felt that everything was normal again.

Well except from one thing. Mark came to her house and this ''meeting'' ended to a fight.

''Why did you wanted to break up with me?'' he asked ''I loved you I really did and you did that he did to you. Don't you have guilt about that?''

''No Mark I don't. I felt guilty when I was your girlfriend and I was comparing you with him. I felt guilty when I was kissing you and I thought I was kissing his lips. I felt guilty when I couldn't stop thinking of him. I felt guilty when I thought I betrayed him. That's why I broke up with you. Because I love you and I can't trick you with something fake. Because I felt guilty.'' She yelled and she cried. Mark couldn't speak. His worst fears were true. She wasn't in love with him

''I am sorry'' he whispered and run out of her house while Lyra was crying on the floor.

She was crying all night. She didn't go at school the next day. Pan was so upset by seeing her like that. Ericka came at her house after school. Mark told her everything and now she understood better about everything. The reason she broke up with her brother was just because she loved him as a friend ''and because he is my brother. She didn't want to betray me and I acted so selfish'' she thought while she was hugging her and Lyra burst into tears again. She cried for hours till she relaxed and looked at Ericka with her eyes red. ''I am sorry'' she said ''I never wanted to hurt you or your brother. But I couldn't do that. I hated myself. Please forgive me''

''Forgive what? I have to ask for forgiveness. Do you accept my apology?'' she asked. Lyra smiled and shake her hand ''Friends?'' she asked

''Always'' Lyra answered and gave her a hug. ''Now I have to help you with next week's project and do mine also. If you want we can do one as a team?'' she suggested and the two girls started working on the project. Ericka called her mother and said she would sleep with Lyra.

''What are we going to eat?'' she asked Lyra

''Well I can make eggs or we can deliver pizza what do you prefer''

''Pizza. I want one with bacon.'' She announced and went to change her clothes

After twenty five minutes the two pizzas came. ''I love pizza'' she said to Ericka while they were sitting. ''Tomorrow we don't have school that's so nice'' Lyra said and yawned ''I am going to sleep for hours'' she said and Ericka laughed with the look at her face. She seemed like a child that was in his parent's hug. Ericka knew little about Lyra's parent's only that they weren't alive and Lyra was raised in a college but she had met them. She didn't want to learn more because she knew how sensitive Lyra was. They ate their pizza and went to sleep.

That night Lyra had a strange dream. She dreamed of Will she was calling him but he didn't answer. He was looking at her and smiling she tried to reach him but she couldn't he was going away. Then she heard Roger calling her. He was yelling at her not to go. She heard Ericka's voice. Then she tried to find Will but she couldn't. What does that meant? She woke up at the middle of the night and looked at Ericka who was sleeping. She went to the kitchen to drink water when she saw a window in front of her in the middle of the kitchen.

''Ericka'' she yelled ''Wake up''

After a minute Ericka was there looking at the window surprised.

''Is this a window to another world'' she asked with low voice

''Yes I think it's Will's world. I want to see him again''

''Go get dressed and when you return I will go get dressed'' she said and Lyra looked at her

''Why don't you come with me?'' she asked

''I am not sure but I have the feeling that if we both go the window will disappear. Go!!'' she said and Lyra obeyed after a while she was ready. She walked down and Ericka went to get dressed. When both of them were ready they walked through the window and looked at the world in front of them.

''It's Wills world!'' Lyra said excited ''Come on we have to find him'' She said pulling Ericka from her hand.

They were walking hours since Lyra saw a well known guy sitting on a bench but after a while a girl exactly like Lyra walked and sat next to him. They seemed friends and even closer

''No this is not true. I have been replaced.'' She thought

''This girl looks like you a lot'' Ericka said

''The guy she seat's next to her is Will'' she said and looked there

''Oh Lyra I don't know what to say. I am sorry.''

''He is handsome isn't he?'' Lyra asked and looked at Ericka

''Well yes he is'' she said

''I want to speak with him'' Lyra said and started walking at him

''LYRA!! LYRA!! WAIT!!'' Ericka yelled behind her

* * *

**Well I am thanking my reviewers and to my anonymous reviewer Rojer is writting with a ''J'' just to know Thanks again and please R&R **

**Also I know The deamons don't take place a lot in the plot but just I couldn't put them Sorry to the fans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING!! **

**Don't hate me but it's just the plot **

Will froze when he heard that name. ''She can't be my Lyra '' he thought but he looked and saw Lyra coming at his bench. A young girl came at her and stopped her. They talked but Lyra seemed not to listen at her. She was looking at him and in her eyes he saw the same angry eyes their enemies had seen then, at their journey. She walked at his bench and this time the other girl just followed her.

She looked at Katia and then at Will. She didn't say anything at the begging. She just stared at him. The other girl was looking at him and in her eyes he could feel the disapproval she felt for him. Finally Lyra talked

''Hallo Will. I hope I don't bother you and your _friend_'' she said with sarcasm looking at Katia

''Lyra I can't believe you are here. I thought I would never see you again'' he said and tried to hug her but Lyra was really mad. She just pushed him away and continued.

''You remember me? I am surprised. This is my best friend Ericka from my world. She can explain to you what I have done since the window closed. If you are interested of course. Now won't you introduce me to your _girlfriend?_'' she asked with a lot of sarcasm

''Yeah this is Katia. She is my best friend and the last years and my girlfriend. I think you have noticed that you look like her a lot.'' He said with a low voice ''Can we talk in private?'' he asked

Lyra looked at Ericka who after a while she nodded. ''Ok we can have a walk'' she said

They started walking and Will took a big breath. ''Lyra I can explain….'' He started but Lyra cut him

''Explain what? That I have been replaced. You forgot me didn't you?'' she said with a laugh although the situation wasn't funny especially for her

''Well yes in a way you are right but I love you'' he said

''Love me? How dare you use the word love you don't know what love is.'' she said angrily ''I broke up with Mark for you, what a huge mistake!'' she said

''Who is Mark? You had a boyfriend?'' he asked. ''Wait am I jealous? Why should I? I am in love with Katia. Katia is my girlfriend.'' Will thought but an other voice in his mind said ''Yes but Lyra is your First love. Maybe you saw Lyra in Katia's eyes. Maybe you never loved Katia. You just loved the person she represented for you.''

''Yes I had for a year but I broke with him because I loved you and I thought you loved me. I am so stupid. I have a question. Why have I been replaced? I know I have! You forgot about me. I know!'' she asked

Will didn't answer and Lyra understood from the silence that she was right

''Fine I have to go. I don't like bothering you with my presence. Maybe it's better like that. I won't come again. Have a nice life!'' she wished and turned to leave but Will stopped her

''You had a boyfriend and you are here to say that I should be guilty for things that you did too.'' He accused her

''Well first the things with me and Mark are not like yours and _Katia's_. Second I broke up after a year. A year that I was trying to go on and I couldn't'' she said and she seemed ready to cry

''You know Katia is much better than you are, than you will ever be. I don't like you anymore. You have become like a ghost. I don't want to see you again'' he said. He didn't know why he said that. He was so jealous. When Lyra heard his words she just walked away. She found Ericka at the bench and took her from her hand and they went to the window. They passed and the window closed. It was 1:30 a.m

''Let's go to bed'' Lyra said '' I am sorry for everything. I wasted years''

''Ok go and I will be right there in a minute'' Ericka said

Lyra changed and lied in her bed. Will betrayed her. He never loved her. She wanted to sleep, so she wouldn't be able to think about that but sometimes maybe always is not easy sleeping at times like that. Ericka came up, changed and lied in her bed. She was so tired that she slept immediately. Lyra couldn't sleep. It started raining and looking at the water in the window she felt that God was feeling as she felt and tried to support her. Finally she was able to sleep. She slept for some hours.

''Roger why this Happened? Do you love me at least?'' she asked him

''I don't know why this happened but I know that I love you and that I would do everything for you'' He answered

''How does it feel when you are dead?'' she asked

''You feel calm but nothing else except from a nothing. You feel nothing and with the years you feel that you always were a nothing. You loose everything you loved. You forget them.'' He explained

''Thank you '' she said and woke up

She got dressed and sat on the desk. She looked at a white paper. Then she knew what she had to do, what she had to write. Will betrayed her but there was an other person that didn't.

She wrote something and got out of the room. She went outside in the rain and looked up at the sky. Looking there was enough for her to know how she would go there. She got in and went to the kitchen she found the box with the pills and started taking them the one after the other. Then she laid on the floor with the note in her hand's. Se closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt free again after so many years she was Lyra again.

Next morning Ericka woke up. When she found out she wasn't in her bed she started searching for her. She knew Lyra well enough and didn't even think to look at the kitchen: Lyra never ate breakfast. She had searched all the house except from the kitchen. When she went in the kitchen she screamed. She saw her lying on the floor with the paper at her hand and with the open box near her. She didn't know what to do. She called an ambulance and her mother. Her mother didn't answer The ambulance came after five minutes. Her mother came at the house socked. She hugged her daughter. Her brother also came. The nurses noticed the note that she was holding and took it from her breathless body. The paper said: I am coming Rojer.

Ericka couldn't think. She just cried and asked from her brother to forgive Lyra. Mark said that all will be all right and hugged her.  
The news were known after an hour. Ericka was so socked she couldn't stop crying and refused to be apart from Lyra

Mark was not as sensitive as his sister was but he cried a lot. When his mind was clear he started thinking about the note. ''I guess you lost too Will'' She died for her friend. Will and he weren't important enough if you compared them with Rojer. He felt a so happy that Will was not the one she died. ''Why am I thinking like that? Lyra died and I feel happy because he wasn't the reason? She is dead!!! I will never speak with her again. I lost her!! Oh my God I have become so selfish''

The next day Ericka went again at school. She couldn't pay attention at the lessons. They had no meaning for her anymore. Lyra is dead. Some classmates hugged her and tried to support her but Ericka felt so alone even then. The second day was like the first Ericka was lost in her thoughts. Three days past and she didn't change. He brother was worried Ericka didn't talk to anyone anymore. They were best friends once. Jake was so young and couldn't understand what was going on. A week past and nothing changed.Meanwhile in Ericka's mind was taking place a war. ''It's his entire fault. He was supposed to love her not to forget her''. She wanted to hurt him. She hated him so much nobody could stop her. She wanted a window right now to go and find him. Be able to hit him or even better hit his friend so he will suffer as she suffers but before that happens she would accuse him for Lyra's death. She wanted that so much. But an other voice always said ''How can you hate the man your best friend loved and adored?'' She couldn't decide what she wanted. Every time that voice was lower and weaker. She wanted revenge more than anything else.

She didn't forget anything of those thoughts. A month past and she was like that, full of anger and hate. Mark was so desperate his sister was destroying herself and their relationship was every day worst because of that Will he lost his love and his sister. He hated him so much.

One night he took the decision to ask Ericka what happened that night. There must be a reason, something happened.

''Sis can we talk?'' he asked when he entered the room. She looked at him and nodded '' What do you want to talk about?'' she asked

''Well I would like to know what happened the night Lyra died'' he asked

''Does it matter to you? Why should you care? But if you want to know I'll tell you.'' She said, Mark sat on the floor and looked at her ''It was easier than I thought she wanted to talk'' he thought

Ericka told him everything. Mark was socked. He was with another girl

and said to Lyra that she wasn't good for him anymore.

''Oh my God poor Lyra She heard that. He is so…..'' Mark said angrily. He couldn't find a word to describe him.

Mark was lost in his thoughts when he heard his sister saying ''I want revenge!!'' In her face there was nothing familiar to the girl he knew. Lyra's death changed her more than he thought. He started to worry and to panic about her. He couldn't believe all that. Will's words were too much and now the situation of his sister made him feel even more worried about her. He loved his sister more than he imagined. He felt awful that their bound was destroyed.

''I think you should sleep'' he said softly and hugged her. He got up and went to live hen he heard her voice

''If I find a window can you come with me? '' she asked. Mark looked at her and after a moment came near her. E sat on her bed and said

''Of course I will. Did you think I would leave you alone?'' he asked then he looked at her and kept looking at her

''What?'' she asked.

''I know we are too old for that but would you like to sleep with me so if you find a window you will be able to wake me up. You know how deep I sleep'' he said he wanted to look at her if something happened to protect her

''Yeah, I want that but we will sleep in your bed. It's bigger than mine.'' She said and got up ''Come on!'' she said happily and it reminded her old self. That smile she had on her face was so nice. He missed that smile all those days.

* * *

**Thanks again to my reviewers especially to ****xpotcluver94x and to my friend that gave me that awsome review whatever you want I am here Mara!!**

**Now I want to ask two things 1) suggestions and 2) (I feel a bit embarrased that I ask that but anyway. Forgive me) What is a beta reader or something like that? **

**Sorry again anyway Read and Review I accept and bad reviews but tell me what you didn't like **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I an really sorry for not updating for such a long time but I couldn't. I hope you will like this chapter. I want to thanks my reviewers. Thanks a lot!! Now to continue the story..**

* * *

Will was sitting at the bench he was sitting the day Lyra came. He remembered his words, how he felt when he learned about Lyra's boyfriend. Everything was so confusing. He didn't know what to do. Katia was also upset. When Lyra and her friend were gone Katia and he had a conversation.

_Flashback_

……_The window closed. Katia looked down and then at him. He was looking at her but thinking of Lyra__. He regretted the words he said. He wanted to take his words back but now she was in her world. _

'_You think about her' Katia said in low voice. She looked at him. Will noticed that her eyes were red. He cared for Katia although she wasn't the love of his life he loved her. She was his savior, his best friend, his guardian. She wasn't Lyra with her dynamic character, her desire for danger. Katia was calm and clever. She was grown up. Will found something __like a big sister in her eyes but also she reminded him Lyra. If Katia wasn't with him he would have been like a dead. Katia helped him to go on. _

'_Yes' he said. He didn't lie to her. He never did that. He respected her more than she could imagine, more than Lyra. _

'_We are different but you did love me right? Not as you loved her but you loved me, right?' she asked_

'_Yes I did. I do love you.' He said. None said anything for a couple of minutes. Then Will broke the silence 'I don't want this meeting to destroy our relationship. I love you Katia. I really do!! If you weren't with me I wouldn't be able to go on.' He actually begged her. She looked at the ground again and said._

'_Will I love you. You are my first love and nothing can change that but__... I am the third here. I have to go. She is the one who should be with you not me! I am not her Will! I am Kati, not Lyra!' her voice was raising while she spoke, nearly yelled and cried. She lost the man she loved by someone she could never compete with, his true love. 'No Will we can't be together. I am sorry Will but It's over' she continued in a weak low voice. She got up and started walking away but he stopped her. _

'_Please Katia don't do this to me! I need you. You are not the third! You are just my second relationship. Is that so bad? People can have more than one chance in life. I can't be with Lyra but even if I__ could now, I would choose you! I love you for who you are and I want you with me for the rest of my life. My chance with Lyra died when we were still children. My love for her was something special and my love for you is also special. When you give a part of yourself to a person it automatically is replaced by another.' Will said_

_Katia said nothing but just looked at him. 'I will go home now and when I will feel calmer we will talk again.' She said finally. She started walking fast away from Will. He didn't stop her this time he just looked at her. He sat at the bench again and looked at the ground._

_End Flashback_

He was there for almost an hour when he heard a voice calling him. He looked and saw Jonathan a boy at his age. He sat next to him and looked him. Will looked back. None of them said anything.

'So what do you want?' Will finally asked.

Jonathan looked at him and said. 'I saw what happened'

Will said nothing but then asked 'What exactly did you see and obviously heard?'

'I saw a girl exactly like Katia and another girl to follow her. She seemed angry and sad when she saw you and Katia. Her name must be Lyra and she talked about being from another world. What did she mean Will? How do you know her?'

Will looked at him and said 'Well our story begins when I was twelve……' and continued the story with all the details. How they met. The way he took the knife the way he lost his finger. Their first kiss, everything. Jonathan listened patiently and seemed quite socked from the whole story.

When Will finished he didn't know what to say.

'Ow…You lived a quite super life. Everything is so extreme. And the last part is so sad and so romantic' There Will looked at him suspiciously. It is strange when a male speaks with a so female way. Jonathan must have understood that and smiled. 'I live with my sisters and I have learned a lot about stuff like romance and the female ways.'

'What about your parents?' Will asked.

Jonathan now looked at him sadly. 'Well let's say that my mom works all day and my dad travels for his job so I actually was raised by my sisters. I had five but now the one is married and I don't see her so much. The eldest got married and died from an illness I don't know what exactly. The other live with us but the two of them work a lot but at least I see them. The last one is three years older than me and she studies at college and works at the evenings to help the family. You see we are so everybody has to help. I work too.' Jonathan looked at him and smiled slightly

'I am sorry' Will murmured

'Don't worry about me. Do you know what you want?' Jonathan asked

'Yes and No. I love Katia with all my soul but I love Lyra with all my heart. I love Lyra with a passion that I have never felt before and I love Katia with a sweet and gentle feeling that I also had never felt before. Do you understand me? If you do please tell me because I don't understand myself.' Will said and looked at the sky.

'I do actually. You love Katia and Lyra but you have to decide who you love more real. The woman Katia is and the years you spent with or the girl that Lyra was and the adventure you had with her. You do understand of course that Lyra and you can't be together and that Lyra has changed. She is different from what she was.'

Will didn't speak. He hadn't thought of that. All of his being was shouting to choose Katia and forget about Lyra but still something inside him still said 'but she is **YOUR **Lyra how could you do that'. He couldn't understand.

'I suggest you to choose the best for you. Even if you love Katia but you are not in love with her as you are with Lyra, choose Katia. She is the best choice. I know the way I speak is cruel but what you are going to be in love with, if you choose Lyra, A memory? Lyra doesn't exist here and you don't exist in her world. You have to see reality! And Lyra is not in your reality. There is no choice actually. Lyra is not a choice. Eventually she will find someone one day as you did. You were lucky and you found Katia so soon so you haven't felt the loss but she did and believe me she will be very happy with the new love. She will love again because the love you shared was a love between children not a grown up love. Katia was a love like that. You lived with her and became what you are because of her. She was in your life not part of an adventure that you always wished and knew that will end.' Jonathan said looking at him.

Will didn't know what to say deep inside he knew that Jonathan's words were true, Lyra couldn't be with him. He wanted her to be in love again. He knew that she wouldn't forget him. He would always be deep inside, a sweet memory that would be a treasure in her heart. But one thing troubled him.

'Why I felt jealous when I hard about her ex boyfriend?' he asked Jonathan without looking at him.

'Well you are a human.' Jonathan says

'So?'

Jonathan looks at him like he is more stupid than he thought he was. 'Humans were, are and will always be creatures that will want everything for them. They have selfishness.'

'Oh we are confusing aren't we?' Will asks with a slight smile looking at the sky.

'We are but that's also our beauty Will. Women are even more confusing, believe me but there is nothing more beautiful and attractive from a real woman. Be prepared for troubles.' Jonathan said and got up.

'Yeah you are right. Are you leaving?' Will asked

'Yes although I love your company I have to go to work. Bye. See you soon.' Jonathan says as he walks away.

Will looked at him and then at the sky for a moment. He looks again at Jonathan but he has disappeared. 'Strange guy' he thought and started walking away.

Katia was in her room. She was crying silently. Everything was so wrong. 'Why all this had to happen. She took her diary and opened it.

_Dear diary,_

_So many things happened today. I met Lyra, Will's first love. I don't want to loose him but what can I do? What am I supposed to do? I can't compete with her. I will never be her equal. She is like a wild animal but also a female. I can't understand that. Her friend seemed like me normal. She lived a life without adventures. Maybe I am wrong._

_I must leave Will. He has to be with her. I am the third._

_What am I saying? No I don't want to loose him. I want him with me. I was with him! I want him to love, to touch me, to feel me and be near me. I love everything at him, his smile, his touch, his soft brown hair and most of all I want him to be mine, only time._

_This is not me I know. I never wanted anything. I was too afraid to want. I was the shy girl that nobody ever could notice. I suppose that's what happens when people fall in love, they change. I love my life with Will. He gave her a meaning. I lived to wake up everyday and to be able to see him._

_If I loose him I don't have a life._

Katia stopped writing. She started crying again. She couldn't stop. All the feelings she hid inside her came out. How she felt about everything. When she found Will she thought she had a chance to live. Only for Will she truly smiled. She lay at the floor and stayed there crying. Deep inside she wanted to go out and find him but she thought of how miserable Lyra would feel. She couldn't. Will and she would never be able to be with together.

'So you are going to be miserable?' a male's voice asked

'What? Who are you' Katia asked. Suddenly her room disappeared. She was in the dark. There was no floor, no up, no down. There was nothing just dark.

'Who are you?' Katia asked again

'I am here to help you Katia' the voice said.

'Nobody can help me' Katia said with a broken voice. She wanted to start crying again but she didn't. She never did in front of people. She cried only when she was alone.

'My name is Roger. I am dead. I want to help you.' The voice said. Suddenly she saw a boy. He wasn't moving. He was just standing there.

'Listen Katia You must think of you first and then the others. You love Will. Lyra is not able to be with him. She doesn't belong in his world, in his life. They lived an adventure and loved each other as children. They both changed. Your love for Will is different. You love him as a woman not as a child. Lyra was a child then, not even a teenager' Roger said

'But I stole something that was hers. I never wanted to do that. I never wanted to hurt anyone.' Katia said.

'You stole nothing. He wanted to be with you. You have done nothing wrong. Please Katia don't let him.' Roger said with his sweetest voice.

'But I can't. I can't think of her. I can't think of her alone as I was before Will. I have lived alone and it's not nice. Why should I make her live like I did? I can't do that!' Katia said loudly. She was crying again. She didn't care if that Roger would see her. She cared for nothing.

'Do you love Will?' Roger asked

'Yes of course I do. That's why I will leave…' she answered but Roger didn't let her continue.

'So you don't want him alone and sad?' he said loudly

'Of course not, I want him happy' she said

'If you go he will be alone!' Roger said loudly with an angry voice.

'What? But…'

'Lyra can't survive in this world and Will can't survive in hers. That's why they were apart.' Roger said

Katia just looked at him without being able to say something.

'There is no choice. It's you or nothing for Will. If you love him as you say, you wouldn't abandon him now that he needs you!' Roger said looking in her eyes.

Katia didn't speak at first but then smiled and looked at Roger.

'Thank you!' she said. She woke up. She was on her room's floor. She got up and changed clothes. When she was ready she went to find Will.

Lyra was in a dark place. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned and saw Jonathan.

'Everything is as you wished Lyra' he said

Then Roger appeared in front of them. Lyra looked at him. He nodded.

'Thank you!' she said to both of them.

* * *

**I would like to believe that you are a bit curious now hehehe**

**Please read and review!! If you want to find out what's going on**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok her it is my new chap!! Sorry for waiting but my beta had exams so I couldn't post. Hope you will enjoy this..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Lyra smiled when she remembered the conversation Mark and Ericka had. They didn't know she was there but she was. She saw what she did. She wanted to go back in time and fix the mistake. Why did she actually want to die? Will did the right thing. He went on as she should have done. Will, because of the love he had for her, went on - He didn't forget her, he didn't replace her. He just wanted to live like all the normal people. He kept his promise to her. Everything he did was actually connected with her but she couldn't see it. She regretted her last actions. She had love but she didn't want that. She wanted to live journeys like the one she had with Will. Mark wasn't that kind of person. He was gentle and loved the safety of a home.

_Flashback_

'_It's funny that Will actually loved someone that was like Mark. Katia is an easy going person who loves the safe side. They would make a nice couple__, don't you think Roger?' Lyra asked._

'_Well__, yeah, but Will seems to like Katia and wants to be with her,' Roger answered._

'_You changed my friend. I wish you were alive. I think I wouldn't have done that.' Lyra said sadly_

'_I wish I was the one you traveled with. I wish I was the one who would help you.'_

'_Really? I love you Roger. You are my best friend. I am so sorry for that my father did. My own father killed you__. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he kill me instead of you?' Lyra asked trying to hold her tears. _Yes, even the dead can cry

'_Look__, Lyra it happened; we can't change it, but look: we can correct or try to make things better for those who are alive. Katia is going to break with Will. He will be alone and I am afraid he won't be able to stand the loss of two loves. Ericka is going insane and is like a wild animal locked in a cage. Her brother sees his own sister slowly destroying herself and as if this is not enough they have to take care of their little brother.' Roger stopped talking and looked at her for a while. Lyra seemed ready to burst into tears._

'_I know you think this is your fault but you must not think that now. __We must try to set things right. Look, I have asked from a friend to keep an eye at Will's world. He had been dead fifty years now. He lived in the same world Will does. He is kind of a friend with Will so he can help him. Now someone must speak with Katia, Ericka and Mark. I think you should talk with Ericka first of all. She is being possessed for revenge. I can speak with Katia and we have to choose who will speak with Mark.' Roger said._

_Lyra didn't say anything. She just looked at him and then down. All those things happened because of her. If she just could think before she acted__... Roger knew her so well that understood what she thought. _

'_You must do it Lyra. This is the right thing. If you do nothing you are hurting them twice.__' Lyra was still looking down. _

'_Are you my friend?' Roger asked and made her look at him_

'_Yes__ - of course…' Lyra started but she was stopped by him._

'_If you are then why don't you act like her? My friend, my Lyra__, would have already started to help. She was so strong, so stubborn, so passionate, so human... She would do what she had to do.' He looked at her with a cold look. 'So are you my Lyra or just someone who wants to claim she is?' _

_Lyra looked at him. Those words had filled her. After so many years she felt like she did when she was twelve. She felt like she did when life was a game. She __looked at Roger, her friend, her reminder of what she was. _

'_Yes__,' she said and smiled. 'I am and I will always be your friend.' _

'_Nice__,' he said. 'I was beginning to worry. So I should meet you with Jonathan right?' _

'_Who is Jonathan?__' Lyra asked, confused. _

'_My friend, the one from__ Will's world…' Roger explained._

'_Aaaaaa__h… __okay,__ I got it.__' Lyra said smiling. At least she felt she was at home again..._

_End Flashback_

Katia was sleeping with her brother in his room. Lyra looked at them with love. They loved each other so much. Lyra felt proud for their love. It was difficult to find these days; in this world such a strong relationship between brother and sister.

Roger appeared behind her.

'It's time,' he said.

'You will be here, won't you?' Lyra asked.

'Yeah… and I wanted to suggest something.'

'Go on...' Lyra said

'Maybe we should speak with Mark together,' Roger murmured.

Lyra looked at him and smiled. 'Of course I want that. I was afraid I would start crying or anything like that, you know...'

'So you start with Ericka if you have any troubles I will come and help okay?'

'Okay... thanks – I'll go!!' Lyra said with courage.

_In the dream_

'_Ericka, Ericka where are you?' a voice called._

_Ericka was on the floor. She felt her brother sleeping near her but yet she wasn't at his bed. She was in a dark place. _

'_Where are you Ericka?' the female voice called again._

_Ericka got up and looked round. She saw nothing, only darkness. Then she saw in the distance someone coming. She couldn't recognise that person but soon she found out with sock that Lyra was the mysterious voice. _

'_Lyra? Is that really you?' Ericka asked with doubt._

'_Yes__, my friend, it's me. I am with you always.' Lyra said calmly. She looked at Ericka with concern. _

'_Lo__ok how you are… You are so thin and have that ill yellow colour on your skin… Why Ericka, why are you doing that to yourself?' Lyra asked looking directly in her eyes. _

_Ericka said nothing. She just lowered her head_

'_I learned that you are behaving strange since I…left.' Lyra said._

_Ericka looked at her. 'You didn't left! You killed yourself. It's his fault.' She whispered with anger. _

'_No__, Ericka, no it's not his fault. It's just me and my way of thinking. I regret it, Ericka. I was stupid. Will had to do that as I should. He went on. I could do that with your brother but I didn't.' Lyra said with a sad voice. Ericka kept looking at her. Looking deep into her eyes. _

'_I think you should go on too. I will come every night for you.' Lyra said. _

'_It's his fault. He shouldn't do that. I want him to pay. I want him to feel what I feel. You don't know what I feel!' Ericka said crying. _

'_You think? I have lost a friend. My own father killed him. My best friend is dead. I see now that also my Ericka is dead. I can't recognize you anymore. Why are you like this? I don't want you to suffer more. I don't want anyone to suffer.' Lyra whispered. _

'_We suffer because of HIM?' Ericka said in a cruel voice._

'_No__, you suffer because of me! Katia suffers because of me. Will suffers because of me. You are like that because of my death. Mark suffers because I am dead and you are like that. Don't you see? I am the cause. Can you forgive me by going on? Please Ericka…' Lyra begged. _

'_No__, Lyra. I can't. But I can try to be better with my family and the rest of the world._

'

'_Thank you. I love you very much...'_

Ericka woke up. She saw her brother next to her. She felt his arm around her waist. She felt the love he had for her.

'Maybe Lyra is right. I should just let it go.' she thought and went back to sleep.

Roger was sitting on the floor waiting for Lyra. When she came he asked her. 'How did it go?'

'Pretty good, I think. She seems to be better.' Lyra said, and then looked at him with a smile.

They stayed silent for a moment looking at the sleeping brother and sister.

'You know, I think we should let Mark sleep tonight without interruptions.' Lyra said.

'If this is what you want, then okay...' Roger said and disappeared. Lyra followed him after a while.

'At least you came back. How did it go?' Jonathan asked when he saw them. Lyra turned to face him.

'Well, I think we are okay now,' Roger said.

'We will talk with Mark tomorrow and then we will how things will go!' Lyra added.

They walked a bit and sat down a tree.

'How is Katia?' Lyra asked Jonathan. Lyra felt sad for the poor girl

'Katia is fine,' Jonathan said and suddenly he lost his smile.

'What's going on?' Roger asked when he noticed the sudden change of mood in Jonathan.

'There is something I haven't told you guys,' Jonathan said with a sad voice.

'Yes… Jonathan you can tell us everything. We are your friends.' Lyra said and tried to touch him but then she remembered that dead didn't have a body so they couldn't touch.

'Katia and I knew it's other from the past.' he admitted. Roger looked at Lyra confused and she looked at him.

'How can this be true? You died decades before she was born!' Roger said.

'I can't tell you. I can't now. I just want you to know that she doesn't deserve to live sad. Promise me that you will do your best so she won't be sad. She is important for me!' Jonathan begged.

'We will do our best,' Roger said.

'And when you will feel ready you can tell us,' Lyra said.

Jonathan nodded and started walking away alone. He was thinking the way he died. The reason he sacrificed his life...

* * *

**Ok please review... **

**I will end the story soon, I have the feeling that if I keep it for long I will destroy it... It hasn't been very good... Anyway I hope it wasn't that bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

'Hey bro will we always be like that? Will we always play in the sun?' a little girl asked an older boy. They were in a beach, she was dancing and laughing. The boy was looking at her with a tendering look.

'I will do my best to be with you' he promised and smiled. She looked confused at him. Then like she thought again his words, she ran in his arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and closed his eyes.

'_Hey bro... Bro…' _the voice repeated in Jonathan's mind. He didn't want to hear that word again. He just couldn't. He pressed his hands on his ears and closed his eyes.

'Shut up!! Leave me alone!!' he cried loudly. He couldn't stop crying, he was crying desperately wishing that the tears would stop.

'_Hey bro..' _the voice repeated again and again.

'Shut up' he whispered and the tears stopped.

Lyra heard Jonathan's cry and looked at Roger who looked at her.

'Roger do you know what has happened to him?' Lyra asked with her softest voice. He didn't answer immediately.

'I don't know many things… He was raised in an orphanage fifty years ago. He had a little sister that lived with him. His parents were dead a month after her birth. The orphanage got burned one day and many kids died. One of them was Jonathan but his sister survived. I think he made sure to have her out but I am not sure.' Roger said

'Then what do you think is the relationship he has with Katia? Maybe she has something to do with the sister or with the orphanage.' Lyra asked and sat down. She looked around. She remembered the first time she got here. The tree that was dead. There weren't many dead here anymore most of them were out. They had gone out and became dust like their daemons, out from the door Lyra and Will created. Roger was the first that passed but he was still here. She wasn't sure why but she was happy. She had her friend. Roger told her that once this whole mess ended they would go out together.

'I don't know… Katia is also an orphan but got adopted. Also no one knows what happened to his sister… Maybe she looks like her or the fate she had was also like Katia's. I don't know. I suppose we will learn many things soon and we better be ready to help him. When we will go out we will make sure he will come with us. I don't want to leave him here, alone.' Roger said and looked at the direction where his friend went.

'Of course Roger, he is my friend also. Friends are together in everything.' Lyra agreed.

In the world of the living in Lyra's world Ericka woke up and looked at her brother. She got up and went to her little brother's room. She notices that he was crying in his sleep and whispering one name: Ericka...

'Jake… Baby what's wrong?' she asked sweetly. The boy woke up and looked at her. Then he looked at the clock it was 6 : 00 in the morning.

'Ericka' he murmured

'Yes it's me why are you crying?' she asked and sat with him.

'I can't tell you. You will hate me. I am a very bad person sister' the little boy said.

'I will **NEVER **hate you Jake. Tell me what happened did someone hurt you? Did you hurt anyone?' she asked

He didn't answer. He was crying even harder now.

'Come on tell me. It is not healthy to keep it inside you' she insisted.

'Well… lately you don't act like you did. Mark is also so sad and nobody talks to me anymore. When was the last time you said goodnight to me? You haven't told me for many days. You don't hug me anymore and you don't wake me up for school. You don't eat with me and Mark and I don't have food for school. I tried to make my sandwich alone once but while I was cutting the bread I almost cut my finger with the knife. I am very bad that you don't want me anymore and you will send me to an orphanage. I am very bad and since mum died you want to send me there but you didn't and now you will. I don't want to go there sis. I promise I will be good and I will study. I won't cry again. If you don't want me with you I will always be in my room. The older kids say that in the orphanage you have to work like a slave and they never let you go.' The little boy confessed and was crying even harder.

Ericka was shocked from what she heard. She thought of herself after her friend's death. She ignored her family and everyone who cared for. She didn't do what she had to. There was a time that she knew that not even high fever wouldn't stop her from smiling to her family. People she loved before Lyra and, she understood now, more than Lyra.

'Jake.. I am so sorry. I love you so much and I will never send you to an orphanage. I was very bad that period but I promise that I will be better. Please don't think that I don't love you. I do with all my heart. Mark also loves you and everything will be fine from now on. Life will be like it was before and even better.' She said and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled.

'That's so nice sis. We will be best friends again. You, Mark and I will always be together.'

'Yes together, now go back to sleep and I will go down to prepare breakfast. Today is Sunday so no school and we will eat a big breakfast. Then when our lazy bro wake up...'

'You mean when we will wake him' Jake interrupted and smiled.

'Of course if we let him he will sleep till late. When we will wake him and he will eat and everything, we will go for a walk and spend all the day together.' Lyra suggested.

'Yeah that will be a perfect day' Jake said and laid in his bed.

'Sleep tight sweetheart.' Ericka said and closed the door.

While she was going to the kitchen she thought 'Things will be fine!! I am not alone'

Mark woke up and looked for Ericka. She wasn't in the bed. He got up and started looking for her. He heard voices from Jake's room. I t was Jake saying:

_I am very bad that you don't want me anymore and you will send me to an orphanage. I am very bad and since mum died you want to send me there but you didn't and now you will. I don't want to go there sis. I promise I will be good and I will study. I won't cry again. If you don't want me with you I will always be in my room. The older kids say that in the orphanage you have to work like a slave and they never let you go_

He stayed out of the room. Then he heard Ericka talking and smiled. Things were going to get better. A little boy by saying the truth although it was painful had saved their family. He went to his room again and lay again. 'Things will be fine' he thought and slept again.

'I guess we don't need to worry anymore for them. They are fine.' Jonathan said while they were watching Ericka cooking and singing softly. She couldn't see him neither Lyra nor Roger.

'Yeah, I am happy.' Lyra said. 'Thank you both, I wouldn't be able to help them without you' she said and they disappeared returning to their world, the world of the dead.

After a second they were at their world.

'Now we have to talk to Katia and Will. They must meet and talk.' Roger said.

'Yeah but how will that happen?' Lyra asked. 'She is too shy and scared to do that and he is just not trying enough.'

'Leave Katia to me' Roger said 'I will make sure she will go at the park tomorrow morning, early around 8. You must make Will go there'

'Ok I will talk to him. I can convince him' the girl said

'I don't think that he should learn that you are dead. He will be even more confused.' Jonathan said. 'He will learn when he will die.'

'I agree… Now eh Jonathan should we know something about Katia? You know her better than us.' Roger asked.

'Well I can tell you the story. Sit it is quite big but I will say it with few words.' He said and looked at them. They sat and waited for his story.

'Well you know that I lived in Will's world fifty years ago. I was an orphan and I had a little sister. I loved my sister very much, I took care of her since forever. She was 12 years younger than me. This means that when I died I was 18 so she was 3 years old I was planning to take her and live in an apartment. I had convinced the headmistress to give me the child. I was so happy that nigh. That night I died. There was a fire. I was holding my sister but the building was being burned down. I was trapped with the baby in my hands. I couldn't move without hurting her. Some kids past and I gave them my sister so I could get out of the bad position I was. They took her and went out. I was going to stand up but the roof fell and I died.'

That was a cruel death. Lyra saw the connection they had. Roger and Jonathan had a cruel and awful death. She had killed herself. It was too late for them to help their own selves. They were connected by the fact that they were dead and they had a cruel death. She also had a cruel death but not physically. It was mentally cruel.

'My sister survived and was adopted. She forgot about me soon. I never left her, always with her to guard her.' He finished

'But that doesn't explain what Katia has to do with you' Lyra said

'Yes it does Lyra' Roger said 'His sister is Katia's stepmother, so Katia is kind of his niece.'

'How do you know that?' Lyra asked Roger.

'Katia is adopted by a woman who survived from a fire and lost her memories. She was also an orphan and she is fifty three.' Roger explained 'That's why Jonathan helped us.'

'Is that true Jonathan?' Lyra asked. He nodded.

They stayed silent for a moment and then Lyra said 'Come one we have to make sure that they will meet'

They got up and without a word they disappeared.

Katia was walking in the road. She was holding a little bag and paid no attention to where she was going. Suddenly a little sort boy around 11 run and took her bag.

'Hey!! Thief!' she yelled and started running after the boy. He went to the park. Before Katia was able to find where he was she noticed a man standing in front of her. He recognized him immediately.

Will looked at her and went to talk to her as Lyra told him before.

'Katia how are you?' he asked with a small smile.

'I am ok Will. A thief stole my bag. Did you see a little boy..?' she started to ask but he cut her

'Is this your bag?' he asked and showed her a small black bag. 'A little boy gave it to me and said to give it to you'

'Yeah it's mine.' She said 'I better go'

She started walking away.

'No fools don't let her, Go ask her to talk' Lyra said. She and Roger were watching them but they couldn't see them.

'Was he like that with you? How could you stand it?' Roger asked

'No with me he was a hero. Never afraid of anything' She said.

'We need that Will now not this' he said and pointed at Will.

Will saw Katia walking away and didn't know what to do. 'Come on, follow Lyra's words. Go and ask her to talk.' He said to himself.

'Katia, would you like a coffee with me?' he yelled

She looked back and answered 'Sure I'd love to'

'That's my Will!! Well done baby!' Lyra said with enthusiasm.

'Your Will? Baby?' Roger asked and raised an eyebrow.

'He will always be my Will.' She said and looked again at Will.

They went to a café and sat. When their coffees arrived Katia started the conversation.

'How are you Will after the meeting with Lyra?'

'I think I am better than I was at the last time you saw me' he answered and slightly blushed. 'Have you decided about what we will do? You know what I mean..'

'Will although you will be surprised by my answer I want you to know that I never wanted to take Lyra's place.' She said. Will closed his eyes and waited to hear that she didn't want to see him again. 'I love you and I want to be with you as long as possible'

He opened his eyes and looked at hers. He saw her love for him, he felt his love for her. This was real and it could last. He hugged her so tight like he hadn't see her for ages. 'Thank you Lyra.' He thought 'I will see you again when we will die. I hope you will have a love as strong as I do'

Lyra looked at them and some tears escaped. Those tears were mixed with happiness and sadness. At least he will be happy. She thought.

'Come on Lyra, time to go, I waited years for that moment' Roger said

When they were at the world of the dead, they started looking for Jonathan. They couldn't find him. Lyra suddenly stopped and looked at Roger.

'You think he is there?' he asked

'He said I will always guard her so...'

'Let's go' Roger said and grabbed her hand.

They found their friend with a middle aged woman. She was singing a lullaby and looking out of the window.

'This is my sister. Is everything all right?' he asked

'Yes now it's time to go out from the exit.' Lyra said.

'I will leave her and I don't want that. She will be unprotected. 'He told them with a bittersweet voice.

'She will be fine. It's time to let go' Roger said

Then something remarkable happened.

'I don't know who you are or why you are here but I want to thank you for being here. If it wasn't you I would be very lonely at nights. I feel you did something for me very special but I can't remember. Listen to what they say. Let go' the woman said.

'Do you see us?' Roger asked

'No I hear you in my mind and feel you.' She answered

'I will see you again my lonely angel' she promised 'Let go'

Lyra looked at Jonathan and then at Roger. They disappeared leaving a woman to sing a lullaby written only for her.

They were again in this world were there was no life. Lyra started walking and the boys followed her. They were reaching the exit and suddenly Lyra stopped and looked at her friends. 'Roger you go first' she said. The little boy smiled and ran out.

'Your turn now Jonathan 'she added and he walked out.

'And now mine' she said and took a step out of this world. She became dust and started to look for Pan.

Finally the end... Well it wasn't that good and I didn't bother to ask my beta to edit this.

I would like to thank though more than anyone Bonboni that was my most loyal reviewer. Thank you.

Edelin


End file.
